Slimey and SuperMarioJustin4 Adult Cartoon Special
'''Slimey and SuperMarioJustin4 Adult Cartoon Special '''is a special for "Slimey and SMJ4" on Comedy Central, it was well known for airing one and half of it twice, and being poorly recieved. Now it was considered a lost episode, no offical copies were made and used to be found on bootleg copies which are all now locked, and half of them are destroyed. Until August 10, 2017. Plot Not much is known about the plot. Slimey talked about the plot and said it "has all the adult stuff from South Park, the drugs, profanity, violence, sex, frightening scenes, and all that stuff, that were all unnecessarily used like the Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, the writing and plot was poor and have no relation to the official storyline and recieved bootleg copies like the Star Wars Holiday Special, and the call of Australlia's Naughtiest Home Videos." It was also said that Justin Reeder and Aleks Huddock wasn't involved with the writing. On August 10, 2017, the Adult Special has been officially released. Broadcast and Reception After its inital broadcast, it was found with poor reception, and Justin and Aleks missed the air, which recived complaints to SMJ 360 Studios, they said they missed the air, and they'll check it out the next air, watching it during the second air, Justin was furious, and called Comedy Central to get it out of the air. Even the staff and crew hated it. Mentionings of the Special Comic-Con 2015 The mention of the special was started during Comic-Con 2015, Justin, Slimey, Daughter Hyde, and Justine were the first victims of the mentioning, They all just cringed, Justin replies. "Oh no, *sighs* that special was a curse, I've remembered that day.... We were embarrassed, We apologize to all those witnesses, and the ones who made the bootleg copies." Slimey also said "Oh, and the plot? Let's say it has all the adult stuff from South Park, the drugs, profanity, violence, sex, frightening scenes, and all that stuff, that were all unnecessarily used like the Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, the writing and plot was poor and have no relation to the official storyline and recieved bootleg copies like the Star Wars Holiday Special, and the call of Australlia's Naughtiest Home Videos. And the sad part was that we were in it, but not writers, but everytime, we read the script, we were like "What is this?" But sadly, there was no way out of that. I knew I shouldn't written that contract." He also joked, "The death toll that day was very high, most of them were suicide attempts after watching that garbage. Heck, I had 2 years of therapy after calling them." Justine said, "You know, I've to admit something. I'm like Anthony Daniels with the Holiday Special. I have the script at the studios, it was like 1 inch thick, I've read one part of it, and like Daniels, I've closed it, cause it was awful." Hyde replies "We've tried to burn it, but something in the back of our minds want us to not do it." Justin replied "Yeah, and be glad that .Blend1 ain't here, cause he'd tear your face apart, I'm dead serious." SMJ4 and Slimey: Civil War Despite Justine's warning, someone asked SMJ4.Blend1 during the release of Slimey and SMJ4: Civil War, unlike what she said, He didn't tear the interviewer's face off. He replied "Justine said what? Anyways, I was actually part of it, I was going to quit after the last scene, but knew it was the last part and the torture will be done." The interviewer asked what he would do if they made another adult cartoon. "Trust me, they ain't. We've learned our lesson, and this will not happen again. If it does, I'd blew myself up."Category:Specials Category:Scandals Category:Incidents